Looner Eclipce
by Sapphire Vickson
Summary: A witch/OC moves to forks with a tarrifying past. Will the Cullen's be able to save her and her family? If they can't will she ever be whole again?  M for other reasons that are stated inside. There is a little humor. not much though. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight.

Warning: There is rape, insest, sex, and violence.

P.S. I decided to change the last name of Sapphire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Sapphire focus. It was seven years ago. You're not going to see him again. Don't worry... Sapphire! I have got to get my head together. Oh my gosh, I'm to self conscious. What's that smell? It sort of smells like a vampire. _But in this new environment so I couldn't be sour.

I looked around.

"Grate guess my day just got worse. I'm in the woods, and my foster mother thinks fighting demons is a bad 's wrong with killing something evil. If I can't be normal I should do something good. Even if all I wont is to be normal. But since I cant be normal, I had to move to a small town named forks! Who names a town after silverware?" I whispered all of this to myself with an edge, like I always do.

Forks is a dreary fog marsh in the middle of nowhere. _How lucky am I that I get to live here?_ I thought sarcastically to myself. _I hate being a witch! All I want is to be normal. Oh great. I'm doing it again. I need to learn to stop thinking and talking to myself._

I grabbed my pink mp3 out of my backpack. _Maybe this will help._ I pressed play._ At least if anything attacks me, I cant get hurt. Maybe if I try another power-stripping potion, I can finally be normal. What was that? _I looked around and saw black eyes peering with shushing with hunger or rather the thrust.

_Adding this to my things to do to make things worse list._

The blond vampire had nice blond hair and olive skin like most. But he looked like a fighter. _If he pounces on me, I'm going to kick his butt into the next century, and put up an electric shield. _The blond crouched. _Oh joy, oh joy. Get ready Sapphire._

The vampire jumped at me. I didn't even have to tell myself to strike him. It came so easily. I glanced to the side and saw something unpleasant. A demon. _Why would he be hanging around with a vampire? _He wasn't, thought. The vampire looked as surprised as I was. _Can vampires go into shock? _He seemed frightened of the demon. _Either way, someone's going to die, and if the vampire doesn't leave, he will also die._

The demon had a small paper in his hand. He dropped his eyes to the paper and brought them back to me. _Wanted picture. Lovely. _He looked as though he was from the Demon Community. Black hair flopped in his face, and his black eyes clung to me. _Wonderful. A rather charming looking demon from the horrible Demon Community is here to kill me._

The demon bowed to me. I did the same to show the mutual respect. Whoever died would be given a clean death.

"Ready for someone to die?" I asked in a sweet and innocent voice. He acted like he didn't hear me.

_Oh well._ I sprung upon him. He tried to block me, but I was too keen for him. Thedemon was dead before he hit the ground.

My antique knife was plunged deep into his chest. I swiftly pulled it out. Then I burned the body.

A rush of calm swept over me making me aware of the vampire still staring at me. As the calm rushed over me my head spun. He wasn't alone anymore. Several others of his kind were behind him, including a female who was gripping his arm. _Ah his mate. If I kill them. It would symbolize me as person with no soul. _I thought to myself. _I don't really care anyhow. They don't want a fight. I'll leave them alone._

I picked up my leather sack that I left on the ground and my old spell book. Then I turned to heel with the volume on high. I felt the vampires' stair on my back, but didn't care. I'm almost used to being a freak, even when I'm among creatures that don't exist outside fairytales in the human realm. I just never quite fit in. Not even when I was changed into most of them.

I kept walking until I reached the main road to my house. I watched the cars pass me. _Everyone always drives to fast on this road. _I ran down it until my home came into view.

My house is one of the farthest from school, and any of my neighbors aren't close enough to hear me scream if I did. My privacy was safe. My adoptive parents don't bother me much. Especially since I keep the protected with various symbols and charms. My new home was painted a dark chocolate. On the inside the color's were three or four different shades of light browned cartons and lamp shades, with darker brown furnishings.

I opened the door and practically stomped up the stairs. I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. I tried to ignore the fact that I was starting my new school tomorrow, and the worse fact that I was starting on my birthday. _Yippy?_

I woke up and took a shower, then put on a descent ripped pair of dark jeans alone with a lacey red top my mom purchased for my show-casing. I fluffed up my hair to make it a wave of wonder. I applied eyeliner to my ever-changing eyes, and cherry red lip-gloss found its way to my lips. I hurried to the car. My mom drove me to school. Even with it being my birthday, I still wasn't old enough to drive.

My mom, Cathie, was a blue eyed, black haired, rosy lipped woman. She was determined to make me happy, but it's kind of difficult. We never talked much, but when we do it's something special. My biological mother would never have that, that taking and sharing feelings thing, otherwise known as a bond! My adoptive mom knew I liked to keep the past way in the past, but I occasionally found her wondering about it.

We drove over the bridge, which ran over Calawah River. Then my mom drove into the main part of town.

We pulled up to the school office entrance, and I stepped out into the light drizzle. I remembered my first day in my old high school "Sapphire!" I walked back to my mom in the car, and she was staring at my eyes.

"Are they changing color again?" I asked. Another thing to make me a freak of nature.

Mom nodded. "Great!" I said in a mocking tone. She rolled her own eyes. "Try to keep it under control." She acted like a teenager, batting her eyes. Mom could be so strange.

I retrieved my papers from the front desk, and assured mom she didn't have to stay any longer. "Promess me you'll try to make friends." She wisperd. "I will."

She headed off to the new LaPush rollerskating rink, which she owned and ran. I went to the first class on my new schedule. Gym. It was a disaster. Everyone looked at me funny, not that I would blame them, and no one talked to me even though I tried to start conversations.

Only one girl wasn't pointing and staring at me, but she was friends with everyone there. She had red hair, chocolate brown eyes, and light skin. _I can smell a vampire. This place better not be a vampire haven, or I'm going to need to run for my life. _

The girl with the red hair was good at dodgeball. She was fast, and didn't even break a sweat. If there was a top three scores on who is best at dodgeball. It would be her, me, then Lily Short. She was the only person's name I heared.

After gym I had English. It was easy to jump into. The girls in class were giving me dirty looks. The only girl how wasn't, was the red-head from gym. All the guys were trying to flirt with me. _There way of flirting is so not for me. _They acted like puppie's. But the guys at my last school called me Maryland, because I looked like a bad girl. _They where probably right to think that. _

All the classes were long. And I felt like a boring know-it-all. I even understood biology. I sat alone at the lunch table, then after lunch I went into the library. In my last school, I couldn't understand any of my classes at all. _Maybe it was because it was advanced._ I got lost in two scents of being in the building. Then I couldn't get into my locker right before the last block of the day, and I missed a turn before I found my next class.

The last bell rang and I went to find my mom, after going to the front desk to give them a slip that all my new teachers signed. When I walked out the door I saw the blond vampire that attacked me last night. But his eyes weren't char-cole coler. They where golded brown.

When he saw me shock came on his face. I noticed the red-head girl from gym was with him and his mate. I decided they were here before me and not to bother them. I made my way through the crowd of humens to my mom. Who was on the other side of the parking lot.

We drove to are new home. We were almost home when I felt really weird. "Sapphire!" My mom screamed softly as she stopped the car. I looked at her. Her eyes looked straght ahead. I followed them. Their was the hole clan with a broken car. A blond skinny female vampire, with a big muscled vampire how had black hair where in the middle of the road looking toward the other side of the street. "Great!" I said out loud. _Another demon. _I thought as I was getting out of the car.

The blonde female snarled. I protended not to pay attention as I stepped forward to meet the demon. "Hello, Sapphire," wheezing voice said. Immediately I know who the man in the cloke was. Lowpair the ruler of all the witch and humen slave trading company. _Filthy tradesmen. _I dicided to make a bad comment. "You look like hell." I grinned. He glared at me. And the more he did the happier I felt. He gave me a quick grunt and looked away. I could feel the stairs of everyone behind my burn my back.

Lowpair wasn't annoyed as before. He gave me a quick smile,"You know why I came hear don't you." his words were not a question but a statement. I glared at him. "Yes, but you'll never get me." I snarled through my teeth. He laughed. "This is why your brother and I want you. You're a fighter, and other then that you'll make a grate trophy. Everyone in the realm of magic would pay a handsam price for you, died or alive."

I cringed then snapped my words fast, faster then ever. "Well even if I loss, I'll find a way to get away from you, even if it means death, but I've never lost and I don't plan on losing now."

"Famous last words." He chuckled.

In that moment I changed forms after calling out "Vickson." the world spun, but I was not dizzy. I felt strong. Stronger then usual. I turned invisible. Then swung myself into him making him hit a tree. I laughed. He tried to follow the sound. But I was behind him. I fliped him onto his back. He got up and ran. I followed after him. I didn't make a sound. He stopped when he thought no'one could see him.

"I'll kill her. After I enslave another innocent. I'll kill her family first. Let her suffer." He started to laugh near the end of his evil plain.

_He is going to die sooner then he thinks. He likes playing with fire. I'll give him fire._

I made a fire-ball. He didn't see me coming. I throw it. He burst into flames. His body blow-up. A piece of broken knife scratched my shoulder. _Grate! I'm going to die from saving my family, the vampires, friends, people I don't know, and myself. _I pulled the knife out. I held my wond so there would be no freash blood. I changed back to my human form then, I walked back to the car where my mom was wating. All the vampires where together staired at my.

"Sapphire! You're bleeding!" My mom screamed.

_Trust mom to make a big deal about this. _

"I'm fine. Mom its just a scratch. And if you're that worried about it I'll put some alcohol on it when we get home." I spoke softly to ashore her I was fine.

She gave me a long look. Then nodded. Getting in the car. I felt the vampires stares piercing throught me.

Mom drove home not saying a word. _I'm glad that my mom knows when I need time to myself._

_After all I've bane through, with demons hunting me, my brother killing my real father in front of me, and having my real mother try to kill me. I'm surprised I'm not in a mental hospital. _

When I got home the wound was almost heald. But I still put the proxside on it to make mom happy. Dad saw my wound and payed them no mind. Dad was a tall, dark brown haired, green eyed, and had gruff face. When I first meet him, I was running. I didn't know ware I was running to. But I know I had to run. In order to live.

I was seven. I had just bane attacked by my brother. I had just ran into some people how helped me get away. They where witches like myself. Well with one exception, the fallen star how brought me to them. They lead me into the woods. They told me about some of the things in the woods and how to protect myself. I thanked them all. They gave me there blessings. and the star, (how's name is Angel.), kneeled down in front of my and kissed my cheek.

"Good luck Sapphire. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again. So be safe." He wisped in my hear. Then kissed me on the cheek again.

"I promise. I'll do my best to honor your wish." Then I was off.

When I was in the woods a demon was trying to finish a man off. I killed the demon before he know that I was attacking him. The man how would soon be known as my father, was unconscious. _He's a witch hunter! Should I run or help him. _I decided to help him. So I made shelter for both of as.

I didn't know how to make shelter using magic, so I did it by hand, grabbing leaves and sticks.

The night before then I didn't know about witch hunters. But even when I know what he was I still saved him. It was morning when he wake up. I was cleaning his wounds the best I could. Which wasn't good at all. It would be years after then, when I learned how to heal people and clean their wounds.

"How are you? And why did you help me?" He looked confused.

"My name is Sapphire Vickson." I paused. "I helped you because you wore in trouble. You needed help. And not to mention, it's one less demon on the street, or rather in the woods." I spoke. I was mostly concentrating on his wounds.

"Where are your parents?" He asked puzzled.

I winced. "My fathers died." I grilled.

"And your mother?" He urged feeling pity on me. But kept asking to finger me out.

"My mother tried killing me last night with my brother's help." I said with anger in my voice. He stared at me in shock.

"And you helped me instead of running? Why did you do that?" His voice sounded shaken.

"Like I said, you needed help so I gave it to you. And it's one less demon to worry about." I finished tending to his wounds. Even though it probably wasn't as clean as it should be. There was complete silence. I broke it. "I've helped you as best as I can. Watch out for toughs demons, and with that said, I best be off." I stood up and started to walk away.

He grabbed my hand. Stopping me from moving away from him. "Wait! You have no where to go!"

This confused me. _Why should_ _he care what happens to me? I'm a witch. Someone to hunt. Someone he's used to killing. Why be kind to me? When there are other good witches that would have done the same if they had the courage to._

He must have saw the confusion on my face because he explained himself. "Look you're a good kid. How is being hunted and doesn't need to be. So why don't you come with me."

_He must be insane. His wound must be infected. He's probably sick._ _If I go with him he may die. _"You could be killed if your seen with me. Most of the demons want me dead now more then ever. And not to mention you're a witch hunter. You would have bane hunting me if you didn't know my story " _I don't want him to die. He's a good person. For even trying to help me. I have to do what I can to keep him from getting killed. Even if it means hurting his feelings. It's much better then being died._

"I don't care. And so what you're a young witch. At least you have a good heart. Listen kid I see something in you. And seeing you taking care of me before yourself, that means a lot to me. It means you've got guts and you have something else I haven't seen in a long time."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"A soul that is as beautiful inside and out. Someone how is brave. You're brave to have helped me, and you've proved me wrong. You have loyalty. That's what might to get you far, because you know what I was and you still helped me as dangers as it was, you did. And that's what I see in you. Bravery and loyalty"

"I don't even know your name." I felt odd.

"It's Jonathon Hunter, but you can call me John."

From then on we took care of each other. He learned not to make a big fuse when I got hurt, because he new I hated people doing that, he didn't worry over me when I was scratched up unless it was real bad. I learned the ways of the hunters I came to know them as that. They respected me, and other witches from then on.

And when Cathie came into our lives I excepted her right away. A demon had attacked her. Trying to take her to be a slave. She was fighting to get away. When my dad and I got there. My dad saved her.

_My dad fell in love with the damsel in distress. _I laughed to myself.

I looked at the clock 8pm. _I better get some sleep. _I went to bed. I didn't sleep soundly.

I woke up to early. I checked me wound. It was almost healed. It looked weeks old rather then me just have gotten it yesterday afternoon.

I got dressed in a long dark blue sleeved shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. I didn't put on any make-up hoping the boys would stop staring at me. I grabbed my bag and waited for dad to drive me to school.

"Hey, kid. Ready for school." He smiled.

I had to smile back. "Yep. But the question is are you ready for work?" I teased.

"It seems were both in a good mood to day, and are willing to do what we have to do." He said still smiling.

We got in the car.

"Dad what do you know about vampires with gold eyes?" I whispered.

"Vampires with gold eyes! What are you talking about?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well I saw a hole clan of them two days in a row, and none of them seem to be like any vampires I've ever seen, or heard of." I explained.

"Do you think they're a threat?"

"I don't think so but I'm not sure. I'm going to try to find out some more information today, but there's something else about them. There's a girl how was with them. She smells like a vampire but she has another smell that states human."

"Get some information before assuming so soon." He said in a business voice.

"I see the girl most of the day I can probably make her spill something if she's not human. Until then lets not kill anyone just yet agreed."

"Agreed." He said pulling in to the school's parking lot. "Your mother and I will see you after school."

"Bye, Dad. I love you," I said kissing him on the cheek.

" Love you too, kid." He smiled.

I went to class. I saw the red-headed girl come in to the locker room. She looked around. When she saw me she walked over. "Hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie."

"I'm Sapphire Vickson." I said in a normal tone. _I thought this was going to be difficult to get her to talk to me. Guess I was wrong._

"Vickson? Wasn't that a famous witch in the largest coven." She asked. _Crap! If I'm wrong and she is human, I'm toast. She's looking for information._

"Yeah. My ancestors came from Salem." I blurted out. _Why am I telling her this? I hope she stops there._

"That's great that you know about your past. I mean with you being a witch," she whispered when she saw that no one was looking at us.

"You know what I am." I paused. "Well, I guess the witch fell off the broom. So… What do you want to know?"

"How did you become a witch, or when did you choose to be one." She asked in a rush.

"I was born a witch, but if I had a choose I would be human." My voice sounded sad even to me.

"So, your not human?" She asked in a deranged voice.

"I'm not completely human. I have stronger feelings and senses. It's like being in a class room with kids that are slower than you, and someone asks you a question that goes to fifty answers, you know every thing before they would have time to answer one of them." _And speaking of senses. Your not fully human either. _"So what are you? You smell like vampire and look almost human." I whispered.

"I'm half and half." She said calmly, but she still spoke softly.

"I should have guessed, but your mother must have bin human when she had you." I spoke softly.

We had to pick partners for relay races. "Would you like to be partners?" Nessie asked.

"Sure."

We ran most of the time, so it was hard to talk. The teacher couldn't get the students to participate today. Nessie and I did do as we where told. We ran more then the others, so the teacher told us to stop, but made the others work harder then before. I saw the boys watch me run while a lot of the girls glared at me._ It looks like the no make-up thing didn't work. Or maybe it was the fact that we got to sit out._

"So," I said as I sat down with Nessie, "How does you family have golden eyes?"

"My family and I eat animals instead of humans."

"Hah.. So that's why there eyes change they get dark with thirst. your eyes don't change because you have human eyes, and you don't need blood."

"How do you do that?" She asked in wonder.

"Do what?" I asked puzzled. _What did I do? _

"You ask a question and then after I answer you add theories that no' one has ever gotten right."

"It's a gift. I've bin able to do it for a while." _It's the truth. I wasn't able to do it when I was younger because I didn't need it, and when I did I didn't know what it was. My dad calls it the gift of judgment and logic. _

I gave her time to take that in. She looked at me puzzled. "Do you think you can catch on if I showed you my gift?"

"I think so, but if not, I'll keep guessing till I do." I smiled. _I want her to trust me, and the worst part is I trust her with my life. And I just meet her._

"I need your hand for it to work." She admitted. I gave her my hand without hesitation. When she touched my hand my mind went into images from the past, not my past but hers.

She showed me how she was born. The Vampires, and shapeshifters fighting to save her from the Volturi. Then everything stopped.

"Your gift is sharing your thoughts and emotions when you want to, but you have to be touching someone's skin to do it." I said trying to wrap my head around it. I was gasping for breath.

"You understood everything?" She said in a tone that was meant to say, 'I wanted to know if I needed a re-run.'

"No. I got everything." I gasped.

"Are you alright?" She looked at me bewildered.

"Your powers work differently then my kinds. It made my head spin a little."

"Woops. Sorry."

"Don't be. It's who you are. I'll just have to get used to it." I smiled. She did the same in return. _She feels bad for making me feel a little dizzy._

We talked about more normal things as the day went on. At lunch she sat with me and talked about are life's.

I didn't see her in math. So I sat through the boring talk on angle's. The kids in class looked at me with glares, only girls did this, and all the boys smiled. I ignored them all. _I guess I'm cursed with my good looks. This sucks._

I met Nessie at her locker at the end of the day. And we walked to the parking lot. My parents where talking to Nessie's family. _There all here. I don't know if meeting in a cramped parking lot is a good idea. Nessie wouldn't do anything to danger anyone, so it should be ok. _

"Are you readily to met my family?" She asked cheerfully.

I nodded unable to say anything.

We walked to our families. I looked at my parents faces. My dad had a looked calm. My mom looked the same. _Well I'm glad my dad hasn't tried to kill anyone._

"Sapphire this is my mom, Bella. My dad, Edward. Carlisle and Esme are my grandparents. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie are my ants and uncles." She told me pointing to each of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I smiled. My head spun. _Why is my body so calm? And yet rejecting it._

A vampire called Carlisle stepped slowly forward smiling. He was beautiful. He looked like the sun. But behind that he looked like a smart man with a good heart. _He's trying not to frighten me our my family. He had a formulary toads someone I've seen in another life but I couldn't remember how. He looks like he want's to keep piece between as._ "The pleasure is all ours." He said.

_His voice. _Even to a witches ears, was perfect.

I looked at all the vampires faces intently. The little one, Alice looked like someone I know from one of my past lives as well.

_Mary Alice Brandon. Can it be. _

"How do you know Alice's real name?" Nessie's father asked in a soft, masteries voice. _How? Great he can read my mind. _

"You catch on quick." He added. He smiled. "Nessie was right."

_I'll have to keep my mind on check then, for both are sacks. _

"What do you mean by that?" He asked bewildered. He looked like he was going to say something else. But some one interrupted.

"Can you to stop talking to each other in your heads. It's annoying." The big dark haired vamp Emmet said.

Alice laughed. "Emmet she's just trying to figure a way to get Edward out of her head. She has some things she want's to keep secret. And right now she's doing a good job at it."

Next to Alice. Her mate shifted at the words that had just bane put out. A wave of calm was pushing towards me. My head was spinning faster.

Esme spoke for the first time. "Sapphire we just asked your parents if all of you would came over next Saturday for a cook out. But they said it's up to you."

I looked at my parents, then back to Esme. "We'd love too." I said in a nice voice almost sounding enthusiastic.

"Grate!" Alice interrupted inthusyasticly.

"All these years and you still one of the most grittiest people I'll ever meet." I shock my head. "I just hope you don't treat every human you meet to being a dress up genie pig Barbie."

Everyone of the Cullen's laughed. Except for Alice. She just shock her head and made a faces that looked disappointed.

"You must have known Alice pretty well back then." Edward said with a tint of humor.

_Oh, yes. A little to well. _

In that instant my arm felt it was on fire. A witch as in danger nearby. "Dad there's another one." He looked at me, then nodded. He know what I meant.

I hope you like it... Please R&R.

P.S. forgive my spelling please.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight. Please R&R... If no one does I may stop this story... No Flaims...**

All the humans were out of the parking lot. So I ran full speed towerds the woods. No human would be able to run as fast as I can. But a demon, or vampire might. I ran till I saw the witch.

The witch was on the ground looking up at a silver haired demon. The witch was about seven years old, skinny, and blond. The female came at her with a knife. I jumped in front of it. The blade cut me. I felt the excrusheating pain run though me.

My blood was on the ground. I sprung again hitting the demon with my unordinary strength. The demon hit the ground. The demon spring at me I grabbed the knife and decapitated her head. I burned the body. Then looked at the witch that had bane attacked.

"Are you ok?" I said looking for any wounds. She was a student form magic school. The uniform was torn. The Blue ironed suit jacket was caverd in dirt, and the skirt was caved in moss and wet leaves. But she wasn't bleeding.

"I'm ok." She said in a strong voice that didn't match her frightend face.

"Lets get you back to magic school." I said in a soft voice. _She has to be in shock. I need to get some food in her. And get her to someone how can deal with the emotions that were probably going to make her fall apart. I'd never bane able to deal with those kinds of emotions for myself let alone anyone else. _

I made a portal. The lights didn't seem to bother me anymore. The colors changed as we whent through what I used to call, 'the rainbow of doom.'

When we where through the portal. We ended up in the great hall. The walls wore tan, with white pillars running down them. The entrance door was behind us.

As soon as the teachers spotted the girl thay run to her. They made shour she was ok before turning to look at me.

"Sapphire Vickson!" The headmaster said in suprize. All the other teachers stared in suprize. "What happened to you. You're a mess."

"The demon that almost got this kid hear, took a few chunks out of me before I took her down." I mutered.

"I thought that's what happened." Mr. Standson said shaking his head. "Well come along, and will get you cleaned up. If Cathie saw this she would flip."

I rolled my eyes. "If my mom know half the things I thought. She would be the crazy lady and I would be considered normal." I laughed.

"We all know how much of a trouble maker you are." My former headmaster smiled.

_He was referring to the fact that I never done a wrong thing in this school. I helped everyone. I fallowed all the rules to stay here. And the teachers tizzy me for it. They must be the perfect roll models._ I thought sarcastically.

I laughed.

"And just remember that teaching offer still stands." He added smiling a bite bigger.

"You know if I stay here then I can't help my friends as much. But I'll consider it if it makes you happy." I smiled. _I will think about it when I can._ I told myself.

I got cleaned up. Then talked to some of my old friends and teachers still in the school. I fond out, that there was a new Seer in town.

"She likes to keep to herself, but she's been talking to people a the tabard about her newest vision." Mrs. Johnson said sounding upset. _Her powers must not have come back yet._ When all the teachers, and students had finished talking, I bid them good night. _It's was late I'd better go home._ I made the portal. Then walked through it. When I got through I was outside the front door of my house.

_Maybe I should have waited to use that much magic. _I thought feeling dizzy to the point of sickness. I walked through the door.

A wave of calmness overwhelmed me. But the feeling of sickness was still there. More than before, but not much more. I walked slowly towards the kitchion. I grabed my book of spells. And disided to head up stairs.

As I passed the living room. I froze. _What are Nessie and her family doing here? _This confused me, almost to the point of forgetting my name.

"Sapphire?" My mom questioned. I didn't answer, I was to confused to speak.

"How did it go?" My dad asked when there was know answer.

"The demons died and, the witch is at magic school getting cleaned up." I said when I could speak. _There's no need to add the part of me getting hurt and having to clean up._

My dad skand my face to see if I left anything. _I doubt he'll find anything, but my tierd expression. _

"Did you get hurt?" My mom asked staring at a the huge stain of dry blood.

"I'm fine." I said. _She'll find a way to get me to talk so I might as well tell her._ "I couldn't get out of the way in time. But it's nothing major."

"Nothing major? You could have died!" She shouted.

"Mom. calm down. If I where human. Then yes I could have died, but I'm not, and I will probably never be." I sighed when she finally relaxed.

"Cathie we can discuss this later. But right now she's about to fall on the floor if she doesn't get sleep." My dad said when everything got a bit calmer. My head spun. _How is the room staying in one place when I'm so dizzy. Made I should be grateful for that factor. _

I went up stairs after apologizing to the Cullen's, about running out on them earlier. After they told me it was fine and I went to bed.

When I wake-up the sky was lighter then usual. I glanced at the clock. It read 11:00 am. _Oh no. I'm late for school. _I jumped out of bed. My body felt stiff. I opened the door and smiled oatmeal. _Oh. It's Saturday. _I realized, only because mom never cooked breakfast on a school day unless dad or I asked. _Dad never did ask for breakfast on the week days because he was always early for lunch. I looked out the window_. The sun was up in the sky.

I went down stairs, to the kitchen. I saw my mom. When she noticed me she smiled. "Good morning, honey." She said sweetly.

_Dad most have talked her into, not being hard on me. I'll have to thank him later. _"Morning. So what's on your agenda today?"

"Not much. I'm going to be at the skating rink all day. And Angela Weber is coming over, I was wondering if you could watch Kit for use, scents I have all my worker's today."

"Sure. How long do I have to watch her?" _Kit and I got along. Infect I got along with all the kids I babysat. And they liked me in return. I always had that. Mom said I was a natural mother. But I don't know. It seems different from watching someone else's kid then your own. _

"Four hours at the most.''

"Alright."

"Thanks Sapphire."

"It's no problem." _I can go to La Push when I'm done babysitting. And get some vitamin d, considering the fact my skin is paler then most people. _

I got dressed in a nice white thin strapped dress. The dress looked like it was vintages, with the ruffles on the short skirt, and a silky ribbon that was a little more then one inch wide pulled into a bow on the front of my lift hand side made the dress look like it was from a fairytale.

I put my hair up in an backwards bun where my ponytail line wound be, I had small peaces of hair hitting my face. It made me look like I did when I was in my last body, I was born in 1920's. Only my hair was curled so it would stay way from my face. I couldn't recall the exact date.

In toughs days I didn't have as many demons hunting me. Back then demons and witches tried to get along scents no' one was being darned at the stack. But we all did slip up because it was in or nature to kill one another.

The 1940's where on of the clearest things in my memory. Everyone just wonted there husbands and son's home from the war. My older cousins sometimes took me out dancing, when they were home, and if there dates were unavailable.

The music was good back then. That's probobly the reason I remember the 40's so much. That and the fact even with the war going on I seemed to get good vibes, and enthusiasm from the people.

No' one was mean to me, just because I looked different. I liked that.

I shock my head. _I'd better get down stairs before I forget that I'm in a completely different century. One were witches would most likely be killed if someone really superstitial found out. _

I went down stairs. My mom handed me my pair of skates. And we went to the rink.

Kit was easy to watch. She mostly wonted me to tell her fairytale stories. I made her a few stories on a princess and a unicorn.

She loved it so much she wonted me to retell it to her. So I did. When I was done she had fallen asleep. I gave her back to Angela. Angela thanked me for being a big help. I told her it was no big deal. When I found out that mom was right, about everyone being in I disided to go to La Push.

On my way to La Pushes first beach. I thought of the face's of the Cullens. Carlisle's faces stakeout. _He couldn't be? That was more then three-hundred years ago._ _But he is a vampire. And they live longer then humans so maybe he is the same Carlisle. _I thought of another passed life that I was in. Where I'd met a boyish man named Carlisle.

_In London it was around the early six-forties, more or less. A little bit before Cornwell's rule. _

_This was when demons and witches would sometimes be friend in this period of time. The Roman Catholics and other religions were trying to destroy are kind because we were considered evil. _

_I never understood why they thought witches where evil. But that's gust me. _I remembered years later then capturing me with pitchforks and torches.

_They drug me to the ground, pulling me to the stack. The Anglican pastor stood in front of me with what looked like his son. He looked like he didn't wont to do this like his father did._

"Carlisle. Tomorrow you will be doing this on your own. Good luck." His father beamed. _He's probably proud that his son is going to fallow in his footsteps. _I thought mused.

"Thanks father. I'll do my best."

"I know you will. But first I wont you to burn this witch." His blue eyes looked at mine. _He isn't meant to do this. He is smarter than most of the people here. He's meant to be something more. But not in his father's eyes. _

I decided to speak. "Must you mortals taunt me?"

Everyone stared in amassment. No' one who was burned at the stake admitted they were a witch. _I was the first and they wont have the pleaser of burning me. _

"She admits what see is." Carlisle said in a shocked. His voice sounded more boyish.

I stared at a torches so hard that it was coming to me.

"I'll burn myself before any of you have the pleaser." I spoke loud but sweet, then I laughed.

I herald the torch at my feet, with my powers to move objects.

The last things I saw why'll burning was a vision of the man named Carlisle becoming a vampire. When the vision was over I looked in his eye's. _Good luck Carlisle. _He was going to need it for how thirsty he'll make himself.

I stopped thinking about that life. _It could be him. His eye's are the same except for the change of color._

I was at first beach already. I decided to lay in the sun on the beach away from the people.

I concentrated on the sun on my body. Hitting my skin. I closed my eyes.

Something hit my face hard. I jumped. It was a ball. I looked around. Then I saw a person running towards me. It was a man from on the reservation. When he was close I handed him the ball.

"Are you alright?" The man asked worried.

"I'm alright. I'm used to getting hit with flying objects." I smiled. _Why did I say that? I'm an idiot. What's next. Am I going to tell him I get hit with one hundred vaults of electricity in two months. _

"What do you mean by that?" He asked still worried.

"Well I'm usually in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Like what just happened for example." I laughed.

He laughed to. "I'm Embry Call." He said holding out his hand

"Sapphire Vickson." I shook his hand, smiling sweetly.

"Hey Embry, did you nock her unconscious?" A tall man finger said evenly running towards us.

"No she seems fine." Embry said to his friend.

"Really. I'm fine. I've had worse things happen then a ball to the head." I said in a soft calm voice trying to inshore him.

He studied my face. then looked at his friend. "Sam, this is Sapphire Vickson. Sapphire this is Sam Uley."

"Hi, it's a plushier to meet you." I smiled. _Why is it so easy to talk to them like I had with Nessie._

"No. The plushier is all mine. Your mother bought an old shop here and made it into a skating rink. It gave us something new and fun to do." He smiled.

"Well I'm glad my mom can give you something to do around here." I gave him the same sized smile as he gave me.

"Hey are you guy's going to talk all day or are we going to play ball?" Another man said.

I looked to see the guy how spoke, to my surprise I saw a group of guys following him.

"Sorry about this. Everyone here follows everyone. It's annoying really." Embry said with a voice that sounded like he wasn't finished.

"It's alright. I know it's not easy to have everyone follow you, and try to pick your brain." _I need to shut up. Before I say more to make them know, I'm not human._

"Really." He asked intrigued.

_Make something up. Say something almost normal. _"Well I have a brother how love's to bug me." _No need to mention that he's a demon and wont's to kill me. _

"I thought it was just you and your parents how moved to forks." Sam said confused.

"I'm adopted. So my real brother is with another family." I said with no upset expression on my face. _If only that was the full story. If only I was a normal human. With a normal brother how didn't try to kill me. _

"And you still see him? That sounds nice, being able to see someone you care about. " Embry smiled at me. I tried smiling back. Almost failing

_If only I had said something different. _I sighed. My right arm burned. _Demons. _I thought recognizing the smell.

"Hello Sapphire." I heard the unpleasant voice of me brother. I stood up. Then turned reluctantly to face him.

He looked the same as I saw him the last time. Dark black hair, Husky fetchers, and blue eyes, were not ever-changing like mine.

_Is he really going to show his powers to these humans._

"Can we talk in privet." I asked him.

"That's why I'm here sis." He smiled at my saving people I barley know.

I turned to the guys I was talking to before. "I'm sorry. It was nice to meet all of you, but I have to go." I said in a conserved voice. My voice sounded false to me but it might have just bane in my head. _I'm so sorry that I most likely wont get to now you. And that if we both live he might come after you. _I held back a shutter.

I walked towards my brother. "Lets go." I urged. _They don't have to see me, or him die. _

He fallowed me out towards the road. When we were out of sight. He led the way into the woods.

We ran the rest of the way. He slowed a couple of times for me to catch-up. We were one-hundred miles into the woods when we stopped.

"Are you ready to fail." He stepped towards me.

I glared at him. "I'm not going without a fight. He smiled.

"Good. Then were on the same page." He said in a sweet voice that made me want to throw him off a cliff after ripping his arm and legs off.

He disappeared. Then I felt something behind me I turned quickly. He grabbed my arms in one of his hands, lifting them up in the air so I couldn't move them, and in the other he held me tight against his chest in one movement.

I managed to get at lest a half a centimeter away from him as I struggled to get free. He felt my frustration.

He pulled me closer, till he could hold my against him in a fowl way. "How does it feel to know your losing?"

"One day I'll kill you for this. And you'll know how it feels for yourself." I growled.

He smiled as he pushed me against a tree. His arm was gone from my back, and from my hands, but both of his hands where now on my waist. I tried to move but I couldn't.

He leaned towards me. Then whispered in my ear. "You're to convinced that your going to win. And that's what makes you a trophy."

_That's why he enjoys are fights. Because he likes me to fight back. _

He pulled his face back so he was less then a inch away from mine. He leaned forward in one second and kissed me. His lips moved mine, his tong moved in my mouth, and moving mine in turn. _Gross. That's it. _I bit his tong hard, making him growl.

He pulled back his head from mine. "Ouch, you'll pay for that!" I smiled tasting his blood on my tong. _That's what you get. Evil, deranged demon brother. _

I smiled even more, "What's the matter? I thought you liked me convinced I'm going to win." My eye's tightened.

He was about to hit me when a huge wolf caught my eye's. I looked passed my brother.

The wolf was as big as a horse. His fur was Black. My eye's widened. My Brother turned around.

I remembered Nessie show me the shape shifters from Nessie's passed. _Could the Quileutes be the people Nessie had showed me? _

I stepped on my brothers foot. Harder then probably necessary. He jumped, releasing my hands. "Ouch!" He turned to grab my. I ducked and ran towards the wolf. I whispered to the wolf, "Thanks, for the distraction."

The wolf nodded.

My brother snarled. Then run full speed towards me. The wolf and I crouched. Before he was five feet away, another wolf was jumping in front of him. Then more came making a circle around him.

"Seems you've made a few friends. Hope they live longer then your friend Madison." He smiled. I cringed.

"I'll see you soon sis." He promised. Leaving in a smoky cloud of red and black smock.

_One day, he'll suffer for what he's done._

I fell to my knees, and pulled my hands to my face. _Why did he have to bring up Madison? Why did he try to kill my when I'm almost dead anyway?_

I cried in to my hands.

I felt someone's cold hand touch my shoulder. "Sapphire are you alright?" Carlisle asked concerned.

I looked up and nodded. I was alright in the way he meant.

He held out a hand. I took it. It seemed like I needed the support, more then I thought.

Carlisle made sour I was steady, before releasing me.

"Let's get you back to the skating rink." Edward said. Everyone seemed ok with my slow pace to my surprise.

It was getting dark. And the canopy over me seemed to make it darker. The Quileutes where in there human form walking with us.

**I hope u liked this please R&R..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't wrote anything my computer broke again and lost most of the story. I decided that I would have romance in it and that Rachelle wouldn't be Paul Walker's imprint. Sapphire would. But the story is mostly horror and Family you'll see why… And I may not add it till the next chapter. Note Paul and Sapphire have not locked eyes yet. R&R please. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Sapphire?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Yes," I asked in a surprised voice.

"If you don't mind me asking." He paused for a short second, then spoke again. "Why did your brother try to kill you?'' He said sympathetic tone in his voice.

"How do I explain without confusing you?" I thought for a moment. _If I start from the beginning maybe they'll understand._

"What do you mean by start from the beginning?" Edward asked curious.

"Maybe I should just tell you the hole story on how demons and witches came to be. You would see why most of witches hate demons." I spoke in a solemn tone. I paused. _I wonder if my world, or there world will up set them. I guess I'll find out._

"A long time ago demons and witches where friends. We lived together on one planet in harmony. Back then we had no fighting, no rivalry. But back then we had everything we ever wanted and needed." I paused. The feeling of sadness swooped over me.

After a long moment I continued. "One day, a witch had a vision that made her move water. It was the first time a power was on the planet. No 'one know what to think of it. But a few demons didn't like the fact that there was someone with higher power then them. They made a group that planed to kill the witch. One witch heard of what was going on and told everyone how weren't with them."

I stopped to feeling pity for the witch that stepped forward. "Everyone tried to stop them, but it was too late. The leader had killed the witch. The witches were furies, and the witch that told on the demons was captured. The witch know little on pain. She escaped from the remaining group after they gave here a death scare, as it's called now." I stopped walking and held up my right arm.

My arm had a scare that looked like a green rose tattoo, only popping out to my skin. Anyone could notice that it wasn't a tattoo, but it didn't look like a scare. It looked like a infected scare.

"What is that?" Carlisle asked bewildered.

"It's the same scare as the one the demons gave her." I replied.

"If you have the same scare then shouldn't you be, well died?" Emmet asked in a gruff tone. Jasper pushed him and gave him a stern look.

"My brother did a ritual, but it wasn't finished." I explained. _Don't think about it. They don't need to have my nightmares._ "That's the only reason why I'm alive."

The Cullen's nodded to themselves taking toughs words in. As I started walking they did to.

"Any way she ran to some nearby demons. She asked for there help so they ran her home. She was dieing. No 'one know how to save her. No' one had ever died like that. She was asking for death." I shuttered remembering a time when I wanted the same.

_Edward if your listening please don't ask. _

I didn't look at any of them when I spoke again. "Years after her death demons felt eager to kill. And they started to kill all the witches. The witches how lived ran to, two new planets they found. One was earth. And the other has no name, it's just where witches learn to be what they are," I smiled at the last sentience.

"So how do demons learn what they are?" Carlisle asked intrigued.

"I don't know. Demons and witches done get along long enough to find out. But most witches don't have to fined themselves. In-stances just take over. So I guess it's mostly the same." I shrugged.

We were at the rink at this point.

"Sapphire!" My moms panicking voice called from the darkness.

"Yah, mom," I sighed, "It's me." I said in a calm voice to show her I was fine.

She stopped the panic attack, when she heard my voice. "I looked all over for you. I even went to the beach. But I couldn't fined you." She sighed.

"Sorry, that's are fault. We got talking and lost track of time." Alice spoke before I could.

"Well I'm glad your making friends. I was beginning to think you were going to be a hermit." My mom laughed.

_I'll have to thank Alice when my mom's not looking._

"Mom you can be such a kid at times." I laughed.

She rolled her eye's. Then looked at the Cullen's and the Quileutes. "It was nice to see you all again. I'm afraid, I haven't meet a few of you at the skating rink."

"Embry and I are trying to tell them it's a grate place to go for fun, but they don't listen." Sam said.

She smiled. Then her phone rang. Me mom looked down to look for her phone. I looked at Alice and mouthed, "Thank you."

She smiled and mouthed, "Your welcome." My mom was still looking franticly for her phone.

I rolled my eye's and said, "Mom look in your back pocket."

She did as I said. And pulled the phone from her back pocket. "Hello." She said after putting the phone up to her ear. She paused listening, then she finally spoke. "I wasn't aware that she was part of your group of cockroaches." My mom muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry she hasn't bane here in a while, but if I should find her, I'll tell her you called." My mom spoke in an honest voice but her face told a different story. She paused.

"I'm sorry I can't help you." She said darkly, then slammed the phone shut.

"How was that?" I asked bewildered.

My mom made a face. "It. Was. Nobody." I saw her torment in her eyes.

"No! He didn't? Please tell me the truth mom. Was… That… My.. Brother?" I shouted.

"Does anything I do get past you?" She grimaced.

"Mom! This is bad. If he see's throw your lie. Which is most likely to happen, because if I can see through it, he probably did too. I have to hide you." I said panic coming more easily in my voice as I spoke.

"Sapphire calm down. Everything will…" My mom began.

I stopped her from saying the words. "Don't you dare say everything will be ok." I snapped.

"If I wasn't alive. If I had died when I was seven… I wouldn't be putting you in danger." I spoke franticly, tears felling out of my eye's.

"Sapphire! No! If you didn't live all toughs people you saved, including Jonathon and I."

"I can't protect you from him. I could barley get away the last time." I crocked remembering that tonight was the night he tried to take me.

I felt weak. "I hate this, I feel weak. I can't defend myself, but I'd rather go back to the witch counsel than let him win though." I snarled.

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of you mouth." A familiar voice said in shock. _Angel!_

I looked toured the tree's were the voice spoke from. It was Angel. His long dark hair shined in the dark, his face was the same as I remembered, pale, thin noised, thin face, perfect lips, and ever-changing eyes.

He stepped towards me. "Hey. Sorry I didn't come before the nerves break down." He stepped a few pace's as he spoke. Then when he was close enough, his arms raped around my waist.

Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck. Angel was like the bother I was suppose to have.

I don't know how long we stayed that way. But we finally released each other.

"I heard about an ambush on your mom. But I guess you figured that out." he sighed.

"You know me all to well." I sighed.

"And so does your brother." He noted.

I groaned. Then put my head on his chest. "Well you help me?" I looked up to see his expreshion.

He nodded. His expression was soft. "Yes. I'll help you."

"Mom?"

"Were do you need me to hide?" She sighed.

"A place were you nor Sapphire would go." Angel spoke softly.

"That's easy same place too warm or too cold to live in." I said.

"What about Alaska?" Carlisle said than added. "We have some friends there. Well we'd rather call them extended family. I'm sure that they want mind letting your mother stay."

I bit my lip.

"That might work." Angel spoke after seeing my reaction. Then added, "Sapphire doesn't think it's a good idea. And it's defiantly something she wouldn't do."

I thought about that. _He's right I would never think of doing that. My mom would be safe._

"Carlisle I'm trusting you, but if she isn't in one piece, I have the right to turn you into a cat." I threatened. It was hared to be mad at him.

Emmet laughed "I think that won't be a problem for Carlisle."

"If you want one of us can go with her." Esme suggested.

"That's a good idea." Angel and I said at the exact same time. '_You know angel being like a really good older twin brother does sometimes have its benefits.'_

"I'll go with Esme, and Cathie to Alaska. If her brother fines where your mother is I'll see it." Alice said, than added. "Then I can hide her somewhere else."

"That sounds like a plan." Angel and I spoke at the exact same time again. I looked at him.

To my surprise, he was looking at me. I looked back at the Cullen's before I could be memorized by his eye's.

"And Nessie can stay in La Push with the Quileutes," Alice said. "If we need to contact you and can't will have a back up plain."

"Sapphire? What about your father?" My mom asked trembling at the thought.

"I already inform him on what's going on with her brother, but he should be ok. He will be staying at magic school with some of the professors." Angel said in a convincing tone.

My mom looked at Angel and said. "But what if he doesn't come after me?" Than added looking at me now. "What if he goes after your father?"

"I'll make sure dad stays at magic school." I promised her. My mom didn't protest any farther.

The Carlisle took my mom, Angel, Rosalie, and I to the air port in Port Angeles. The rest of the Cullen's, except for Nessie, ran behind us to make sour we weren't being followed. While Alice, and Esme packed some of my mom's clothes and ran to the air port. Alice had three little books in her hand, my mom's passport was one of them. _The other two must be their's. _

"We don't have much time. The plain will be leaving in fifteen minutes." Carlisle said in a voice of authority.

I hugged my mom. Her hug seamed weak to me, as it usually did. "Be safe." I whispered softly in her ear.

She nodded. "Please do the same." She tried to smile but couldn't. "I love you."

"I love you to mom." I smiled. _Don't cry. Please, let me not cry. I'll see her again, no matter what, I have too. _"Come back in one peace." I said in a sweet but it also, almost had a hard tone that I barley heard. I'm tone was barley seamed noticed by my mom, or the Cullen's.

"I will" She promised. Then she hugged Angel. "Angel please take care of her while I'm gone."

Angele smiled at her and said in a gentle voice. "I promise you I wont let anything happen to her. And when you come back she'll be hear waiting for you."

She nodded smiling at us. Then she looked at the Cullen's. Carlisle was giving a silver cell phone to Alice. Esme stood by my mom, but she kept her distance.

"It's time." Alice said. "Good luck." Alice said shooting Angel and I a smile. As Alice danced rather than walked to the boarding area, she also pulled my mom gently with her. Esme followed behind them.

As soon as my mom was out of sight I turned toward Angel. "Let's go hunt some demons." I sighed.

"Let's go. " He said in a voice that sounded sad.

"He'll probably be waiting for my mom at the house by now." I said. _My brother is going to die. He knows I won't give up till he is. _

The Cullen's followed us out into the parking lot. I stopped walking and turned to the Cullen's "Thanks for helping." I said.

"Angel and I will track my brother down. If he's anywhere near the area we'll lead him away." I said a shoring them they wouldn't have to get in the middle.

"Oh no, you don't," Emmet said glaring at me. "We don't get much to fight around hear lately, and also I'm not going to have my chance of a good battle taken away from me. So what's the plan?"

I sighed. "Guess you've made it clear your not going to miss this battle." I shock my head. _What is the plan. I usually just follow my instincts. _

"Sapphire why don't you just tell us how to kill them. It will help us know how demons fight." Edward interrupted my train of thought.

"Anyone can kill a demon as long as your not killed first. Demon's are like children. But what they really hate it when they can't see there enemy's. Demon's fight like children too, they go straight for the kill. Like a new born vampire." I clarified.

"If they see you, run." Angel said in a hard tone.

"Demons will kill you on the spot. If a demon see's you, and you can't run. Then you heard them or make them turn on one another. Demons don't like working with each other. So if you get them to fight one another they'll be to distracted to realize what going on. That's when there easy pickings." I said almost matching Angels hard tone.

"How many demons are we talking about?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. My brother rules a lot of them. But I know he won't come alone. Also demons smell worse to a vampire then a shapesifter or a werewolf." I said.

"So if you had to guess. What…?" I interrupted Carlisle's question.

"Around twenty or thirty. Most likely." I spoke. Carlisle nodded.

"So, are we going to fight some demons? Or are we just going to stand hear?" Emmet asked.

_Edward if your listening, make sour he doesn't get killed. He's eager. And that might get him killed pretty fast. _

"I guess that's all the information I can give." I sighed hopping into the cramped silver Volvo.

Angel and Emmet sat next to me in the back seat. While Jasper and Carlisle where in the front seats.

I called my dad and told him to stay at magic school. I also told him were mom was and why. He understood my plan. When I was done talking to him I shut the phone.

"Sapphire?" Jasper asked.

"Yes"

"Are all witches hunted by demons? I mean do all demons kill every witch they meet?" He seamed to have trouble finding the words.

"No. Some witches can live a normal life, but most can't." I sighed, then I continued. "The witches how can usually don't know their witches. Or their just witches that have no grate purpose to the demons. Meaning their almost normal. Just if they don't know there witches there more liable to be accident prone or have very bad luck." _I wish I could be normal. It would save me a lot of trouble. _

"So, most witches aren't normal human's with special gifts." He asked in surprise.

"That's not what I mean. Witches are basically humans with special gifts, but we think faster than humans, and are emotions are stronger." I explained.

"Is that why when I try to change your mood, you feel dizzy to the point of sickness?"

"Yes"

"Sorry about that." He turn to look at me, his expression looked ashamed.

"Don't be. It's your gift, one your used to. It's natural to you." I smiled. His answer was a returning smile.

We where almost to my house, ware I know my brother would be waiting for my mother. But he was in for a surprise.

"Carlisle, can you stop a few miles away from the house?" I asked.

"Sure. But why?" He asked cures.

"I would usually be out in the open before attacking my brother. So if I travel in the woods he won't think I'm going to ambush him," I said. "He won't expect it."

Emmet laughed. "She's as diabolical as Bella was."

I ignored that comment. "_Don't kill him Sapphire. He doesn't know any better."_ Angel thought.

Being my blood adopted brother I can read his thoughts when he wants me to. And he can read mine when I want him to as well.

"_Ha. Easy for you to say."_ I scoffed.

"_You do realize, your really cute when your angry, sis."_

I looked at him then. He was smiling at me.

"_Are you going to stay, bro? I mean when this is over." _

"_I have to go back. But I'm going to come back as soon as I can." _He sighed.

"_Angel?"_

"Sapphire?" Carlisle interrupted my train of thought. "It's time."

I jumped out of the car as soon as I could. _"Angel?"_

"_What is it?" _Angel asked answering my thoughts in his head.

"_Please. Please don't die on me."_

"_I wont. But please be careful your self. I love you, sis." _

"_I love you too." _

We ran though the woods till we reached the back door of my house. The lights were on. My arm burned. The rest of the Cullen's were with us then.

"Surly Alice would have turned the lights off." Jasper whispered.

"Shh." I hissed. "Listen."

"If you see anyone bring them to me." My evil brother growled.

"Yes, my lord, but what if the person fights?" A sweet voice of a sweet female was cooing.

"Then you fight back. But don't kill them. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord."

"And on more thing Madison. If Sapphire is here, tell her how it feels to be my right hand lady."

"Of course, my lord." She said innocently.

"This just got a hole lot worse." I muttered.

"How could he of all demons possess her? I mean, she was a pure witch." Angel whispered in disapproval.

"What is going to change?" Edward whispered from behind me.

"There are a few witches in there that, are possessed." Angel spoke for me when there was no answer.

"Possessed by what?" Rosalie asked.

"A specific demon can turn anyone to do as it pleases," I said disgusted. "They can be removed. It takes time though."

"There innocents." Carlisle assumed.

"Yes." Angel said before I could.

"We won't let any harm came to them." Carlisle promised.

"Just be careful. They will attack if commanded." I warned.

"I think we can take care of are selves." Emmet said with a laugh.

"Lets go." Angel whispered as he nagged my shoulder. I followed. He led us to the back porch steps, and then in a hole under the stairs.

"How did you?" I hedged.

"I had to find a way to watch you just incase got into more trouble." He smiled. I gave him a grave look.

_You should know better then to do that, but I'm glad you did. _

We crawled to a seller door, one that I've never seen. The door a rusted green. Angel opened the door and stepped down a metal step-ladder. When he was in the seller I clamed down after him.

That's when I lost my footing. I didn't even have time to work up a scream. Angel caught me in his arms, then set me down on my feet.

"_Are you alright?" _He asked in concern.

"_I'm fine." _

All of the Cullen's were in the seller with us know.

"Where do we go from here?" Bella asked.

"This way." Angel pointed toured a wall, were a demolater was.

"I don't like we can fit in that little box." Jasper protested.

"Were not riding in it Jasper. Were going through it." Angel corrected.

"How?" Bella asked sounding as if .

"I bewitched it so anyone can walk throw it as long as they know what there looking for."

"But if you can do that anyone can." I commented.

"Only if anyone was smart enough to think on using first grade magic instead of trying to do things the hard way." He smirked.

"You learned this were? I defiantly wasn't in magic schools day classes." _And if it was it must have been asleep that day. _

Angel smiled. "I studied the ancient magic's in libraries in magic histories. It had some pretty powerful spells. I was going to give you a few for your late birthday, but I forgot it because I was in a hurry to get to you before anything happened. Sorry."

"It's the thought that counts." I sighed. Emmet's frustration filled the room.

"Alright Emmet were going." I said annoyed. I walked through the wall into the basement. Then up the stairs to the hallway. I saw a few guards, guarding the kitchen. _Demons. They are so stupid. But I have to thank them for making my job easy. _I crouched down to see how many were there. _Five. Great. This should be easy. _

Edward was whispering to the other's what I saw. I looked around and saw a few possessed witches in the second doorway. They wore surounding my brother, how looked aggravated.

I tip-toed back to the Cullen's. "Let's go." I whispered.

Then we all attacked the demons. They were easy to kill. Some of the Cullen's held them down, while some killed the demons.

Angel and I grabbed two witches and knocked them unconscious. Then tried to grab two more. But it was to late, and a witch grabbed my arm and up my in an arm lock.

I couldn't move I could only feel pain. I saw Angel being held hostage as well. _Edward. If your listening, I want you to fined a way to get Angel out of here. Even if I'm unable too, got that._

"Sapphire, I thought I know you inside and out, but I guess I don't." He smiled. "As your brother I've got to say, you've got a nerve, ambushing me in your own home."

"You have a nerve coming in uninvited Mathew Young Vickson." I said. Then spat in his face."

"Is that anyway to treat your family?"

"Your not family. Your what I conceder you a waste of life, time, and space. If you can even call your existence a life."

He paused. Then looked towards the Cullen's. Carlisle was trying not to be unnoticeable about releasing Angel, but was being cot in the mist of it.

"If you move forward another inch I'll kill them both." Matt said. Carlisle backed up a little.

"Sapphire? Why do you even try to make new friends? I mean I don't mined killing them, but you know there going to die, and you can't save them. You know that, so why do you try?" He said this in a confused voice.

_He's right. Even through I hate to admit it. I have never bin strong enough to win, and I don't think I can ever fight him physically. Physically no, but mentally yes. _

My mind made a plain in that instance, but before I could put that plain into action, a bright lights suddenly swirled around me.

There was no pain. Only strength running though my hole entire body.

The girl how had her arms around me before, suddenly was in the air so far away from me that her back was touching the wall. The Cullen's eye's looked from me to the girl and back.

The bright lights still surrounded me. _What would happen if I touched one? _I thought.

So I reached out to touch one. And as soon as I did, it glowed even brighter. More then strength flowed through me, there was also love, and knowledge sweeping over me.

I looked at all the other lights. Looking up and down. I realized I was levitating. _Well, when you start to defy gravity that's when you should stop asking questions._

"How?" Matt asked. His eye's were wide in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>And I leave you there. Review please.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers,** I have recently read over my story and realized I should go back and work with spelling and what no. I will try to post my new stuff but after I fix my story up a bit. Thank u for your time and for being patient with me. Thanks again and I will be fixing and putting new stuff on soon have a great day or night..


End file.
